


Forever Love

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

William Turner understood fear. The fear of loosing someone, like Elizabeth. The fear of being the head of a household. The fear of suddenly being alone. And then… the fear of him.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

The pirate.

But then he was just like him and had a whole new set of fears.

The fear of being killed by hanging. The fear of being captured by another. And then… the fear of love.

It’s easy to be afraid of things. Like spiders and death. But when you’re a pirate it’s not the same. Spiders are only creatures not unlike yourself and death is sure to come eventually.

No, when you’re a pirate you have a whole new set of fears.

The fear of betrayal and for him, the fear of rejection. The fear of loving someone and never having that feeling returned.

But it was too late now because he was standing in front of his Captain, Jack, confessing his true feelings and it was too late.

He was suddenly being rejected and his fear was now a reality.

And then all he had was the fear of loving someone forever and never being returned. Because when you love someone, it’s forever.


End file.
